Talk:List Of Gamer Soldiers/@comment-104.243.57.209-20191215054335
He was there at the beginning. He never got to see the end. Name: James Dawes Rank: Sergeant Battles: Every major (and a few minor) battles from November 10th, 2018 to December 22nd, 2018. Usually wore semi-bullet proof light armor, but sometimes wore discreet civilian clothes on stealth and spy missions. Only wore one other variation of armor: The Juggernaut Armor: 12'5 Bullet Proof, Semi Magic Proof, and mostly Blunt proof armor, used in one of the more famous, massive battles in the second war of the furries. ''' '''Weapons: Expandable Great Sword Sword (A great Sword with massive potential, able to shoot energy beams, cut through most anything, etc.) Light Energy Handgun (Used in quick-paced run and gun combat.) And other gadgets in his wrist computer such as Grapples, smoke shooter, shock charge, wrist dagger, and small bullets. Past History: His father helped in past wars that the earlier versions of the gamers fought in, against the Weebs who are now neutral after losing the war. He helped create the entire gamer army and could have had a high rank, but he liked to lay low and didn't want to be a target for the furries. James didn't like killing, no matter what the race, but he did when he had to. He fought in many great battles throughout the two wars. He was an agent in the December 22nd, 2018: Secret Operation: Death Gun, in which three other elite soldiers, including Kusunoki Masashige, a promising soldier who James was honored to fight by. Drax Armstrong, a seemingly Invincible War Machine, though not much is known about him. shane.tiller.3, who was only at the mission to help to hack into stuff, though he picked up a massive gun and fired and saved many civilians' lives. During the mission, all of them did their part in trying to retrieve Information from the furries, but shane.tiller.3 got injured and has burns and scars to this day, Drax Armstrong got shot hundreds of times, and blown up, and even stepped on multiple landmines, but came out unscathed. And Kusunoki Masashige, who went on the mission, saved shanetiller.3's life at the end of the mission. Though Kusunoki pleaded for James to get on the helicopter, James was captured after trying to have a last stand against the furries, who he let his anger out upon for killing many of his friends, and for killing his brother, Cameron Dawes at the beginning of the first war. James was interrogated by the furries and ended up telling them he would never let them know any information about his comrades. James never gave any information about the gamers' secret plans and hoped he would make it home to see his soon to be wife, that he had proposed to on December 8th, 2018. The furries quickly learned who James was, a near founder of the New Gamers, so they executed James on December 25th, 2018/His birthday, as a cruel joke, which shocked the gamer community, which caused the great furry massacre on December 29th, 2018, which was led by a squad of elites who went against orders, and attacked furry civilians and furry elites alike, in retaliation and anger. The five elites who led this attack were known friends of James, but they now know that James would be ashamed of their actions, and two of them were killed in the attack they led, while two of them are MIA, and one is in the Gamer run New York prison, in prison for life. ''' '''Final Status: Deceased. Executed by Furries on December 25th, 2018. Killed on Christmas/His Birthday, and he never got to see the 2nd war of the Gamer vs. Furry War come to a cease-fire. James would be glad that the war has come to a cease-fire, which means fewer lives lost, that means more families who have their sons and daughters to come home to them. And James would be happy that his former war friend Kusunoki is now leading a happy, peaceful life. ' '''The furries still apologize for their irrational decision that day, and have had all the soldiers that participated in the killing of James were either executed or put in prison for life. ' 'James would hope that the war comes to an end completely, for the sake of everyone. He wishes peace. ' 'But...his body was never found, he is dead. ' '''Or is he?